1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication technology and, more specifically, to a system and method for receiving and transmitting a wide range of audio information at sporting events.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is not a single state-of-the-art appliance or application, or a one-solution capability to provide spectators at any major sporting venue with the opportunity to listen to all game related action. People attending a game can only hear what is broadcast over the loudspeaker system. Thus there is presently no system to allow fans to hear audio transmissions from radio, television, local advertisers or supporters (who have audio commercials available to air), emergency announcements, or all available conversations from the playing field during any given game (college, professional, or any sports gathering).
When at a sporting event, such as either a professional or college sports event, the spectator in the stands is not given the opportunity to be involved, or to participate in the heart of the game (or effects of the game) using all of his/her senses. The spectator in the stands simply waits to hear any announcements or information provided to him/her by the stadium or sports team announcer. Presently, the spectator cannot hear the chatter of the players on the field of play or on the sidelines.